


A Lewd Existence

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Film, Arranged Marriage, Bondage, LEWD, M/M, Porn, Sex Slave, corrupted naruto, sex auction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Ryuko is the sex slave to none other than Madara Uchiha, king of the adult film industry, and his time with him will prove to be very lewd.





	1. Chapter 1

I lay on a bed, my head pressed firmly into the smooth silk sheets, and ass high in the air as a random man pounds it for the fourth time today. I claw the bed sheets, drool running from the corner of my mouth, as I scream profanities into the air. I wish I could say that was I was doing was consensual, but it wasn’t. I am, was, a slave in the world’s biggest sex slave auction. I also wish I could say I was part of it of my own free will, but that was also negative. I owed the wrong people money and one night they burst into my home and kidnapped me. I woke up naked, tattooed with a number, and in a room with several other men in my age range. Here, we were taught the ways of being slaves, shown the ropes and made to practice with each other. They bred us as many times as they wanted until we were perfect fakers and could force an orgasm if we had to. Of course, as slaves, we were rarely expected to orgasm. Usually, they expected us to beg, to cry, to try to flee so they could have some excitement chasing us down, but I learned by my second year that they hated slaves who were calm. Slaves like me. 

I’ve been a slave a little over six years since I was seventeen, and after bouncing from owner to owner I eventually just gave up. I no longer fought, I no longer pleaded, and I no longer cried. I just went with whatever my master wanted of me and the ones that didn’t like that sent me back; which for anyone curious was twenty times out of twenty times. Until I was bought by my current owner, Madara Uchiha, leading producer in the adult film industry, and made to have sex as many times as he wanted me too. Apparently, my submissive behavior was exactly what he was looking for and my acting skills fit his liking as well. What the auction house hadn’t told him, and he’d learned when one of his clients accidentally crushed my windpipe during a scene, was that I was immortal. My immortality had been referred to as a kekkei genkai, I knew it had something to do with the ninja world, but I didn’t know aside from that. 

According to someone who had studied me, I do die in a sense, but my body rapidly restores the cells and fixes any damage to my body. It’s not instant, but it’s fast enough that I can do twelve scenes a day and heal within two days. This is what made Madara collar me, or in simpler terms, keep me as a permanent high-ranking slave in his collection. I didn’t complain, this meant I could eat when I wanted, shower when I wanted, and dress as I please so long as I listened to what Madara tells me to do. Being a slave wasn’t bad when I was being taken care. 

I was pulled from my internal thoughts as the stranger with his dick buried in my ass pulls my hair back, so my upper body was lifted from the bed. I moaned with a lewd demeanor as he rides into my prostate. 

I grind my hips back into this man, “fuck me! I’m going to cum if you pound me like that!” I scream in excitement as I reach down to stroke my swelling, sore cock. I’d been fucked four times including now and hadn’t gotten to cum once. I pleaded in my head that he would allow me the pleasure of cumming. 

The man riding my ass slapped my butt left cheek as hard causing me to scream in pain and pleasure. I yelp as I feel him lay down on his back and pull me on top of him. I wasn’t used to this position, I wasn’t used to facing my doms in these scenes. I had to steel myself, I had a job to do. I put my hands behind my back and move my hips in a wave-like motion, my dom moans in pleasure as I rock on him as fast as my exhausted body would take me. Each rock forward he would thrust up to hit my prostate bringing me closer to the edge. I whimper in pleasure as he relentlessly begins to thrust hard into my body and against my sweet bundle of nerves. I couldn’t hold back anymore as I threw my head back. 

I moan loudly, “fuck yes! I’m cumming! I’m cumming all over your chest!” I scream without shame as I empty my semen onto him. 

He seems aroused as I feel his dick pulse in my ass before he fills me with his own semen, “Oh god! I feel you filling me up it’s so warm!” I moan loudly as he fills me up inside.  
My client lays my body down on the bed and stands to get dressed when the cameras stop rolling. I didn’t say another word to him as I turn on my side away from him, cum slowly dribbling down my thigh, and yawn. Madara walks into the room with a smirk and comes over to my side. 

Madara grabs my jaw and makes me look at him, “my little whore seemed to enjoy that one,” he purred with sinister undertones. 

I knew better than to disagree, so I nod, “yes master, I enjoyed it very much, what are my next instructions?” I ask avoiding eye contact. 

He chuckles pleased, “I want you to clean your ass out, then when you do I want you to come to my bedchambers. We’ll be shooting a scene together tonight, I want you to be pain during this, do you understand me?” He asks. 

I nod. I was scared by the way he said he wanted me in pain, I had never done pain scenes with him and that frightened me, but I was his slave to do as he pleased with so I would follow his orders until the end.


	2. Chapter 2

I quietly knocked on Madara’s door, even though I knew he wants me here, I still found it better to knock. Madara opens the door in his usual black, skin-tight, spandex pants and moves out of the way so I could enter. Just judging by what he had on I could already tell that this scene would be a long one, and I would need many days to heal from it. I go to my designated spot and drop down to a position, somewhat like a frog, with my legs spread and my hands resting firmly on both knees. I prop myself up on my toes with my head down as I listen to Madara move about the room. I knew the layout of the room by heart, this meant I knew what Madara was grabbing. I move my hands behind my back as he walks over with what I assume were either handcuffs or a bundle of rope. I close my eyes when I feel the rough texture of the nylon rope that’s seen better days. I stay perfectly still even as the balls of my feet ache as Madara wraps the rope around my chest, neck, and then down to my ankles. He forces my legs to remain open with the rope and lifts me up into the air by the rope. I listen as he attaches it to a fixture that hung from the ceiling of his playroom, or bedchambers as he called it in front of others, and I feel my body floating in the air.

Madara ties a pitch-black cloth around my eyes and smacks the riding crop across my back, “what will be your safe word Ryuko?” He asks as he rubs the crop across where he just hit.

I thought for a moment, “Sharingan, my safe word will be your eyes,” I said to him as he chuckles.  
He slaps the crop across my chest, “do you admire me that much?” He asks with a coy tone in his voice.

I yelp from the crop, “yes, sir!” I scream knowing it’s what he wants.

Madara smirks and looks at me with a sadistic glint in his eye. To most people, this would seem like a normal BDSM playroom, but I knew better. Madara knew he couldn’t kill me, so on the side, he made snuff films that look like I died, our faces are never shown but the blood and all the wounds are always clearly visible. Madara infuses chakra into the riding crop before lashing it across my exposed back, it leaves a deep cut from the force of his chakra bringing blood to the surface. I scream in pain and try to move away from the crop only for him to do it again. I felt tears streaming in my covered eyes, soaking the blindfold, and mentally pleaded Madara not to do it again.

Madara grabs the nine-tailed whip and infuses it with chakra as well before lashing it across my thighs, I scream in agony and squirm harder as nine perfectly spaced lines of blood spill onto my pale white skin. I raise my head the best I can from the rope and look around the room using my own chakra. Madara was picking out a knife which meant the grand finale would be coming quick. I had thought this would be longer but a troubled look on Madara’s face tells me he’s just not into it today. At least not as much as he was. I yelp surprised when two, cold, and wet fingers prod at my ass. I spread my legs as far as the rope would allow as Madara pushes his two long, delicate fingers into me. I squirm at the uncomfortable feeling as he moves them around, poking and prodding my insides. A moan escapes me as he loosens my tight ass and I become adjusted to his fingers.

Madara smacks my ass with his other hand, “does that feel good Ryuko?” He asks. Something was off with his voice, I couldn’t put my finger on it, but it was almost as if his voice and demeanor were gentle. Something that Madara Uchiha never was.

I scream as his nails scrape across my prostate, “yes! Please god right there again!” I beg as I move my hips trying to feel that sweet pleasure again.

Madara obliged with my request and started dragging his nails across my prostate as he fingers my ass. I scream out in pleasure unable to contain myself as the waves of pleasure roll in, I could feel the pre-cum leaking from the tip of my fully erect cock and drool slowly rolling down the left-hand corner of my mouth.

“Master!” I scream out as I cum onto the floor.

Normally I would be punished for cumming, but when no punishment was dealt immediately I knew something was wrong. Madara never lets me cum before him and get away with it. My back arches as Madara suddenly slams his rock-hard cock into my tightening ass. I scream in pleasure as he mercilessly thrusts right against my hypersensitive prostate without stopping. I couldn’t think straight as white-hot bliss rolls over me like ocean waves.

“Ryuko!” Madara moans my name. He didn’t moan his pet or slave, no he used my name.

I was in too much pleasure to worry about that as Madara thrusts harder and faster, putting strain on the supports that held my body up, I scream and moan like a dog in heat as he continues to pound me as hard as he could. I was becoming sore from his merciless humping, but I couldn’t say that to him, not while he was enjoying himself.

“Master! I’m gonna cum again! Please fill me with your cum!” I scream begging as my own climax started quickly building.

Madara seemed to have trouble obliging as he thrusts as deep as he can and fills me completely up with his cum. It dripped onto the floor from my ass as I came for the second time.

“I’m sorry Ryuko,” He said gently, but I didn’t have time to process it before a hot knife slid across my throat. I coughed and choked on my own blood as my tears flowed behind my blindfold. I couldn’t come back from actual death, my Kekkei Genkai didn’t work once I was dead completely, why Madara? Wasn’t I good?


	3. Chapter 3

I watch as Ryuko’s blood drips onto the floor, I wait for him to heal and wake up, but he doesn’t. I start panicking when several minutes past and he was still limp in the ropes. I cut him down and pat his cheek hoping he was just being a defiant little shit like he always was, but I didn’t feel a pulse. I pick him up and take him quickly to the infirmary part of my mansion. I laid him roughly on the bed and dragged a doctor over. I went out to the hallway and took out my phone to call the researchers that had experimented on him. As soon as they picked up the phone I started going off “why the hell wasn’t your research accurate? Ryuko died! You better hope they can bring him back or your ass is finished!” I said with hostility lacing my voice. 

“Sir, we told you that his body had limits as to what it could come back from. You yelled at us and told us you didn’t care,” They said obviously frustrated with me. 

I slam my phone down, breaking it, and pace in the hallway of the infirmary. Damn it, I remember them telling me to be careful with him, but I hadn’t listened. Now I lost my biggest source of income. I sit down in a chair and yank at my hair, I’ve lost money, I’ll continue to lose money, but that’s not what I’m focused on. I’m focused solely on making sure that that boy makes it out of that infirmary room alive, why? Oh god don’t tell me I care about something other than money? That certainly won’t work out well.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I was browsing through the copious adult films on the internet when I noticed one that stood out. It was posted on a site for snuff films and I could see the hair and face of someone I knew within it. I open the film and mute my speakers before I began watching it with Kiba Inuzuka behind me. I was correct when I suspected I knew the victim in the film and it made my blood run cold. I look over at Kiba and I saw his face full of anger as he recognized the person as well. I turn to him and with a soft-spoken voice I ask, “is this him? Ryuko?”

Kiba nods, “Yes Sakura, that’s him. That’s the man my parents wanted me to marry, the one who was attacked in our home and dragged out in the dead of night, the one I was told time and time again that he ran away because he didn’t love me,” he said with his teeth grit. 

I sigh sadly, “do you think it’s real?” I ask. 

He nods again, “it is, but Ryuko had a special Kekkei Genkai that revived him no matter of the circumstances. My only fear is that I don’t see Ryuko’s body healing like I normally would if he was hurt. That means either Madara found the limit of his Kekkei Genkai that he wasn’t aware of or he finally got bored of his body,” He said through tears beginning to form. 

Kiba knew as well as I did that once someone was sold into slavery the only way to get them back was to buy them back. Kiba didn’t have the kind of money for that and neither did I. What made me angrier was that Naruto had to authorize every victim that was brought into the slave trade with Tsunade, so he knew that Ryuko had been taken, he knew while comforting Kiba over his missing fiancé and did nothing to ease his pain. He knew how these kinds of deals went yet he still allows them nearly every day. Ever since becoming the Hokage-in-training Naruto has been nothing but corrupt. The boy we all once loved was gone and replaced with an egotistical ass that we have now. I couldn’t help wanting to punch Naruto at this moment, but that would certainly earn me a spot in prison, even as his friend. 

Kiba growls, “he knew didn’t he Sakura? Naruto, I mean,” he said with anger. 

I nod, “yeah, he had to learn to authorize sales, so he’s been doing it since he was about the age Ryuko was taken at. He would’ve seen him at the auction house before he was sold,” I said with a shameful tone.

“Why didn’t he stop it? Why did he allow my fiancé to be taken and sold off like a bag of meat?” He asks as the tears break through his barriers. He sobs into his hands. 

I held him against my chest, “I don’t know Kiba, Naruto has changed since gaining some power,” I said as I rubbed his back. 

He sighs and looks down, between sobs he said, “I’m going to sign up to be a patron of Ryuko’s. I want to make sure he’s at least okay.” 

I nod, “That’s the only way you can be sure, so I won’t stop you,” I said holding him. 

Fuck this, I don’t care if I end up in prison, I’m coming for your head Naruto. You hurt your friends one too many times.


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes only to shut them from the blinding light. I try to raise my hand over my eyes to cover them only to find that my hands were chained to the bed. I try to remember what happened but I only drew a blank, I didn’t remember anything, who was I? I open my eyes again, allowing them time to adjust, and turn my head to look around the room. I flinch as my neck burns in pain but it doesn’t stop me from trying to see where I am. I recognize someone sleeping beside me, Madara Uchiha, and it seems like memories flood my head all at once. I’m a sex slave, sold into the industry for unpaid debts, and the most profitable of his slaves. I was being used in a snuff film when Madara slit my throat, but that was it. That was all I remember. I still didn’t know who I am, or was.

I watch Madara for a few moments before he begins to wake up, I tense, knowing I was in a lot of trouble for not being able to heal. I was used to taking many clients back to back, but by being in what I can assume is the infirmary I’ve probably lost him copious amounts of money. Madara looks up, his face as blank and empty as always, he momentarily shows surprise in his eyes but that was gone quickly as well as another emotion that was foreign on his face. Madara stood up and releases me from the bindings on my wrists and ankles, he forces me to sit up and look up at him.

Madara checks my body over, “can you work? You have a client waiting,” he said.

I nod, “yes, master, I can work,” I said as I stand up from the bed in the hospital gown and pull out the IV line.

Madara didn’t address the fact I was in the hospital, in fact, it was like I was never in there as I was being led to my room where my client waited. I take a deep breath, clear my mind of anything unnecessary, and remove the hospital gown before going in. Madara locks the door behind me as I freeze in place. I knew this client, someone from my past life, Madara must’ve known this too.

He stands from the bed and approaches me slowly, “Ryuko,” he says softly almost in disbelief.

I look at him with tears in my eyes as memories flood back, “K-Kiba…” I say softly through the pain in my throat as I made my way to him quickly and wrap my arms around him.

Kiba returned the favor and held me tightly against his body, I couldn’t hold back the tears as I recognized my loved one, and sob into his chest, “are you okay, Ryuko?” Kiba asks. I knew what he was asking about and it wasn’t that I was crying right now.

I nod as I wipe my tears, “Madara isn’t all bad, I could’ve been bought by someone much worse, and I heal fast enough that there’s no lasting damage. He treats me well enough because I make the most money with my gift and I have freedom around the house as long as I listen,” I say to him softly.

“I should have stopped them Ryuko, taken your place, or something…” he said softly to me.

“No!” I shout as I look up at him in fear, “I couldn’t live with myself if this was you,” I said as I clung to him, “I deserve this, I wasn’t a good person before being sold, I was kidnapped from the house because I owed a lot of money to some bad people. I am repaying that debt with my life and you would’ve been an innocent child being taken from your family,” I said to him as I look up at him.

Kiba kissed me long and hard as he pulls my body close to him. I don’t resist as I close my eyes and kiss him back with an intense desire to sleep with him. We were both virgins before I was stolen to here, having done nothing more than hands or mouth, but I’d lost that innocence a long time ago. Kiba picks me up into his arms walks back towards the bed, he falls back putting me on top of him. I break the kiss for air and look down at Kiba confused.

“Kiba, does Madara know who you are to me?” I ask him gently.

He nods, “yeah he does, I made a deal with him,” he said back to me as he reaches down to start stroking my cock.

I gasp and hang my head as I moan lightly to him touching me, “what kind of deal?” I ask between moans.

“I sold myself to him, we signed a legal contract stating he can only make snuff films if I’m in the room and I’ll be your partner in regular films from here on out,” he said as he strokes harder, his own cock hardening in his pants.

I couldn’t believe what Kiba had just said, but I wasn’t going to argue, having him here with me would make me feel a lot better about what I’m doing. I flip us over so Kiba was on top of me and look up at him panting. Kiba smiles lovingly and kisses my neck as he removes his own pants, only breaking to remove his own shirt then continuing. I wrap my arms around him as he gets between my legs. I playfully nip at his neck and heard his dog growl, I smirk and suck on his neck where I knew he was most sensitive.

“Ryuko, please,” he moans as I bite down.

I smile up at him innocently, “please take me Kiba,” I said softly, voice full of lust.

Kiba nods and kisses down my body, making sure to hit every sensitive spot he remembers and takes my cock in his mouth. As a slave, I was considered dirty so no one ever put their mouths on me, but Kiba was different. He didn’t care what I had gone through. He still loved me. I thrust my hips up into his mouth as he sucks, I kept my hand on the back of his head as he moves to go lower on my cock. I couldn’t stop myself from thrusting into his throat as he slides it back. Kiba chokes and just on that sound alone I couldn’t help but cum in his throat. I didn’t stay soft for long as Kiba starts stroking me again, cum and drool running down the corner of his mouth. He wipes up some with his finger and I spread my legs knowing what was coming, he slowly and carefully slid his finger inside me. I flinch a bit at the feeling but soon melt into the feeling of him prodding my insides. I claw the bed when he touches my prostate and I desperately try to hold back the scream of pleasure I so badly to let out. Kiba smirks knowing he found the spot and slides the second finger in to start opening me up. I had never had someone be gentle with me so the feeling of love was foreign.

Kiba kissed my neck before whispering in my ear, “I’m going to enter you now, okay?” He asks me.

I nod without hesitation wanting him inside me, “please Kiba, please fill me with that hard cock,” I purr as I look up at him.

Kiba blushes as he looks down at me before thrusting in. I grip some of the sheets in both hands and arch my back as I moan out Kiba’s name. I could feel every twitch that his cock made as he kept it still inside me, Kiba was panting as he kept himself steady and lowered himself down to kiss me on the lips. I claw into his back as he pulls out only to thrust back in as hard as he could against my prostate.

“Kiba! Please fuck me harder!” I scream as he slams against my prostate harder and harder.

Kiba didn’t seem to have a hard time obliging my request as he begins to thrust harder and harder. I was losing myself in the pleasure of the moment as I drool onto the bed and begin to stroke myself.

Kiba growls, he was letting go and falling into his primal instincts, this was the Kiba I wanted to see, “fuck! Ryuko your ass is tightening around me!” He growls as he thrusts hard enough to make me scream his name.

I close my eyes as the pleasure became too much and moans like a dog in heat, only this time I wasn’t faking, Kiba felt so damn good, “I’m cumming! Please god, Kiba I’m cumming!” I yell as I claw into him deeper.

He growls out, “me too!”

I scream as I feel Kiba’s seed fill my sore ass until it was leaking out. I came between us as the friction between our bodies pushed me over the edge. I moan as he pulls out and collapses next to me, covered in a mixture of cum and sweat.

“I love you, Ryuko,” Kiba said gently.

I smile, “I love you too, Kiba. Forever,” I said as I cuddle up to him to sleep. I would change my bedsheets later on.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fuck! Kiba I’m cumming!” Ryuko screams loudly without shame. 

“Me too!” Kiba yells out as he cums. 

I stop next to Ryuko’s room when I hear them having sex, I lean on the wall next to their room trying to figure out why this bothered me. I was never bothered by Ryuko having leisure sex, but then again he’d never had leisurely sex before. He’s always been working. I frown more when I hear Ryuko telling Kiba that he loves him so much. It bothered me to hear them talking about love, was I jealous? Why would I be jealous of a slave? I shake my head and go into Ryuko’s room. 

“You two, it’s time for a scene so get up,” I said with authority as I stood there. 

Ryuko gets up without questioning it, Kiba looks as though he didn’t want to, but he knew he had to now as my slave. He got up too and walk to Ryuko as I take them to the filming room. Instead of the normal scene, I was in the mood for pain, so they’d be doing a pain scene. 

“You’ll be doing a pain scene, the only twist? You’ll be hurting each other,” I said as I smirk. 

Ryuko looks at Kiba then back at me, “but master, he has no experience with pain scenes or snuff films, he can’t do this scene,” he said as he looks at me. His eyes pleading with me not to make Kiba do this. 

I laugh, “I don’t care, he needs to start somewhere,” I said back smirking. 

Ryuko gave up trying to fight me and picks up a knife, he walks over to Kiba who looks frightened, “just trust me,” Ryuko said to him softly. 

Kiba nods and they go to the play area. Ryuko hands him the knife and looks up at him, Kiba’s hands were shaking as he runs the knife down Ryuko’s cheek, in response Ryuko closes his eyes, and Kiba cuts his cheek. Ryuko heals almost instantly and Kiba seems to be more confident knowing Ryuko wouldn’t die. 

I had the camera pointed at Ryuko’s face as Kiba forces his cock into his mouth and down into his throat. He forcefully holds Ryuko there as he closes his nose too and watches him begin to suffocate, he releases Ryuko last minute and starts thrusting into his mouth. Ryuko responds with tears and struggling, just as he was trained to. Kiba hits him hard in his cheek and Ryuko screams on his cock. It continues this way before Kiba forces him into the doggy position and thrusts in with no preparation. Ryuko screams out begging Kiba to stop, but Kiba doesn’t, instead, he cuts his back across his spine. Ryuko screams until Kiba finishes by stabbing him in his side. He finished inside him then throws him to the floor and licks the knife after ripping it out. 

I turn the camera off and Ryuko sits up already healing himself. He stands up, using Kiba to lean on, and looks at me with a hatred and anger I’ve never seen on his face before. It hurt seeing him so angry as he and Kiba leave the room, and I didn’t understand why. I didn’t care about either of them. Their feelings meant nothing as long as I was earning money from what I made them do. 

I call my brother to think about the feelings as I go back to my room to edit and release the video.


	6. Six

I look up at the door as Madara comes in, he had a look of confusion or maybe conflict as he points to me. I stand and kiss Kiba’s hand before walking over to Madara. I didn’t say anything as I was taken from the room and into Madara’s personal bedroom. In my years of being with him, I had never been allowed in this room as it was for his lovers only. That realization made my stomach drop, does Madara have feelings for me? And if so, how does he plan to handle them knowing that Kiba and I are engaged to be married? I frown knowing that Madara always gets what he wants and if he does want me then Kiba could be in danger. 

Madara stops walking a bit ahead of me, “by now I assume you’ve put the pieces together?” he asks. 

I nod, “yes, master” I say softly. 

Madara looks over his shoulder at me as I look at him nervously. He turns to me and approaches slowly, I back away on instinct since Madara has always hurt me in the past, but Madara grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. I yelp before Madara presses his lips against mine and kisses me, gently but also roughly at the same time, I was confused but kiss him back nonetheless. I didn’t want to anger him by being defiant. He pulls my body closer and on instinct I wrap my arms around him to keep him close to me. I don’t fight back when he moves me towards his bed and lays me back. 

Madara looks at me as he pulls away for air, “I don’t like having feelings for anyone, and after this I expect you to never mention it again, but I do want to have sex with you not as a slave but as if I love you. Do you think you can make that happen?” He asks against my neck before kissing down it. 

I moan lightly “yes, I can” I moan out as I keep my arms around him. 

Madara bites at my neck and I tilt my head back so he can get a better angle. I gasp in pleasure when he bites down on my sensitive spot and dig my nails in his back. Madara grunts in my ear as he moves lower on me slowly, I squirm in anticipation as to what he was going to do to me and watch as his hands trail down my body. Madara seemed to be uncomfortable as he struggled to show any kind of emotion. I gently reach down and take Madara’s hand. He looks up at me as I sit up and lay him back. 

Before Madara could say anything I put my finger to his lip, “you’re uncomfortable, I see it in your body movement and your eyes, just let me have control. I won’t disobey your orders or do anything you don’t like, I promise,” I say gently.

Madara seems to relax as I reassure him. I’ve spent years studying my masters wants and needs, I know every inch of his body and where he needs the attention the most. It was only right that I please him.

I lean down and kiss Madara gently, he responds to my kiss immediately and holds me on top of him. When our kids breaks I kiss down his jaw, to his neck, and down to his collarbone where he was the most sensitive. I nip and kiss at the spot on his collarbone, it was pleasing when I heard the soft moan and felt his nails digging into my hip. I move my body down and unbutton my master’s black shirt, he watches as I push it aside and kiss his chest over to his erect nipples. I put one in my mouth and suck lightly as my hand works on undoing his pants, his moans and squirming egging me on to go further. I oblige his unspoken request and remove his cock from his pants, the already erect cock sprung up in my hand as I stroke it. Madara moans and puts his hand on my head, he pushes my head down towards him and I move lower to take his cock into my mouth. 

Madara holds my head into place as he starts thrusting into my mouth. I hollow out my cheeks and stay still as he fucks my mouth until he cums down my throat. I worry it would be over but before I could move Madara pins me down to the bed. He thrusts deep inside my ass, burying himself completely, and moans lightly.

“Madara!” I scream as I arch my back in response to his sudden entrance. 

Madara puts his hand on my throat before thrusting in and out of me. He was rough as he pounded my ass making me grip the sheets and scream like a whore. Madara angled himself so he hit my prostate. I couldn’t handle the pleasure and came all over my naked body. Madara didn’t stop as he continued to choke me and thrust deep inside my ass. I was losing my mind as the sensations came over me and I came again. Madara seemed satisfied as he came deep into my ass and filled me up until it leaked out. 

Madara lays next to me after pulling out and catches his breath. He doesn’t say anything about what happened, and I can’t help but feel rejected and unwanted by him. He turns on his side and I take it as a sign I need to leave. I get out of bed and after briefly cleaning myself I leave his room, looking back at him briefly before disappearing back into my room.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't want to admit that what Madara did hurt me. I didn't like admitting to myself that I love both Kiba and Madara, but I did. After what happened just moments ago I couldn't deny how I felt for him, whether it was Stockholm syndrome from being at his mercy for years or just primal lust, I couldn't really tell. I just knew that I wanted to tell Madara and keep it hidden from Kiba. I walk into my bedroom to see Kiba sitting on the bed, dressed in his normal clothing and looking at something in his hand. I knew something was off as I approached him, but I didn't understand what as he looks at me with an intense hatred that wasn't there a couple hours ago. 

I approach Kiba slowly, used to seeing this hate on Madara's face, “Kiba?” I ask nervously. 

He clenched his fists, “how could I ever think a lowly whore like you would ever make a good husband?” Kiba growls at me. 

I look at him as tears form in the corners of my eyes and back away from him. He stood up and shoves me into the wall as he walks past me. I didn't understand what was happening and why this sudden switch in his behavior, but I knew I shouldn't follow him. If he meant what he said then following him would only make things worse, he needed some space or some time, all of this being overwhelming for him. He would come back eventually. Kiba would come back and everything would be okay, but what if he didn't? I shook my head of my thoughts and sat on my bed. 

I look over on my nightstand where my engagement ring sat and couldn't help the few sobs that escaped. Kiba was the love of my life and he was gone, he up and abandoned me without so much as a glance back at me. I needed to know what was going on because this wasn't how he was. I bet Madara would know. I stood up from the floor and went to my master's bedroom hoping for some kind of answer to why Kiba has left. 

I knock and hear a quiet come in, “Master, Kiba left, do you know why he did?” I ask as I walk into his room. 

Madara looks up at me, “I do not, Kiba was under contract so he shouldn't leave without me saying so. Maybe he just doesn't love you anymore,” he said as plainly as he could. 

I felt everything slow down around me as the reality of what he said sunk in. He's right, I'm not lovable, Kiba deserved better. I turn and go back to my room to forget this all happened. I wish my life would end, but I wasn't lucky enough for that to happen easily. I didn't know how, but I would find a way to die so this pain quits. I no longer felt like a person, but more like a piece of meat that is past its expiration date. I wasn't worth finding a use for so it was time for me to be trashed. 

I look around the room that's served as my home for many years now and sigh. I once held comfort being a slave, but having had Kiba here gave me a taste of what I was missing out on, and now that it's gone again I can't help but realize how empty I am. I wipe away tears as they fall again and go to my closet, I pull out rope that I kept from scenes and begin knotting it into a noose. I tied the rope around the tallest beam in my room and I jumped off my bed. I jumped with enough force that my neck snapped instantly. I stare off into the corner of my room as my vision starts fading to black. Please don't let my body heal. I want to die.


	8. Eight

I look down at the boy that struggles to get away from me and smirks. I lick up Kiba's neck and growl in his ear, Ryuko was mine, I own all of his rights and his body, and I was _not_ going to have some brat come into my own home and fuck that all up. I had to think of something quick, that’s why I called him to my room, so my message would be delivered without Ryuko there to witness it. Kiba had seemed to gotten the message, having came to my room right after completely crushing Ryuko's heart, although I could’ve been nicer when Ryuko came to talk to me about it. I had to lie to protect what was mine. I’m used to doing that so why did I feel so guilty? I sigh as I look at Kiba as I throw him to the ground.

I watch as he looks up at me with an expression of hatred, guilt, and sadness, “I hate you, more than you could ever know, Ryuko is a person not some item you can break. You should've seen the look on his face, those words broke him, and you’re going to pay for it Madara. I will be sure of it,” He growls as he stands up and leaves the room.

Something about the way he said that made the feeling of discomfort stronger. I knew in my gut that something wasn’t right, something awful had happened, I just didn’t know what. I grabbed a robe and headed to Ryuko's room to check on him, my mind and body almost pleading that he would be okay when I enter his room. Loving this boy had made me soft, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world if only I could love him. I unlock the door to his room and instantly I saw him, hanging from his ceiling, lips blue, and eyes empty aside from the broken blood vessels. I drop the robe and run to his body in a hurry, I didn’t know how long he had been down for but I needed to get the rope off. I loosen it and remove it before attempting to revive him. His body was cold and stiff, if I had to guess I would say he died right after he left my room.

I listen for a heartbeat before trying again, “don’t you dare do this to me Ryuko,” I say before breathing into his mouth.

When I got no response I refer back to the old ways of chakra and try a healing jutsu on him. I knew I had probably gone too far with what I said in my room, but I didn’t think he'd go to his bedroom and kill himself over it either. I forgot to account for what Kiba was going to tell him, this combined with the fact I said he was unlovable must've pushed him over the edge. I held his body close to me as I gave up trying, Ryuko was gone.

I couldn’t stop the sobs that forced their way out, “I’m so sorry Ryuko, I lied, you are lovable because I love you,” I whisper into his hair as I hold his corpse close to me. Ryuko really wasn’t coming back this time, I pushed him and pushed him until eventually he didn’t want to live anymore. I had finally found someone that I wanted to love, and I manage to kill them, how does one even accomplish something like that? I’m not even sure how I accomplished that. I look down at the cold body in my arms and run my fingers through his hair, he looked peaceful, like he was merely sleeping but I knew better. I lay him on the bed after I finally break myself from the trance I was in and stand to leave the room. I’d have my doctors come to preserve the body so he could be mine forever. As I go to start walking out of the room I feel an ice cold hand grip my arm.

I turn in shock expecting to see nothing, but instead I saw the gentle rise and fall of Ryuko’s chest as his body starts to heal. I look up at his face to see him looking at me and struggling to say something, I pull him into my arms and hold him close against my body to warm his. I didn’t know how I was going to explain all of this to him when he was completely healed, but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.


	9. Nine

My head felt like I had been hit with a ten pound weight as I start opening my eyes. I look around and realize that I was in the infirmary and that was when I remembered what had happened, I hung myself in my room and Madara confessed his love for me. He told me that I was lovable. That I wasn’t just a useless slave. I wasn’t sure how I felt knowing that Madara loved me, I mean I loved him, I always have since my first year with him, but now after what happened with Kiba I don’t know if I want to be loved. I know Madara had something to do with what Kiba said, but if Kiba loved me and trusted in me as much as he said he did he wouldn’t have been so easily persuaded to say those things. I wanted to place all the blame on Madara, but deep inside I knew that some of that blame fell on Kiba too. 

I look over at the door as Madara comes in carrying a tray of food, he notices I’m awake and sits the tray on the table beside me, “I’m glad to see you’re awake,” Madara said with a smile. 

It was strange seeing Madara smile, especially since he had never done so before, but it was something I assume I should get used to, “yes, master,” I say. I flinch when my voice hurts my own throat. 

Madara sits on the bed beside me, “listen, Ryuko-” I cut him off before he can start his confession, “I know, master. I’m well aware of what you’d done,” I say quietly so as to not hurt myself more. 

I watch as Madara looks both relieved and confused, “how? How do you know what I’d done?” He asks. 

I sigh, “I know how you are, master. I’ve been here with you for many years and in those years I’ve learned more about you than you probably know about yourself. There isn’t anything about you that I don’t know from either personal experience or basic research while you were out,” I say as I look at him, “I knew when Kiba changed so suddenly and decided to leave me, conveniently after you’d just confessed your love, that it was something of your doing. I wish I could be more angry at you, to put all the blame on you and you alone, but if Kiba truly loved me and accepted this lifestyle as much as he had said then he wouldn’t have been so easy to convince. I don’t know what you said to him or how you threatened him, but I would have never given up on him the way he had done to me, so while I know this is all your fault, he had a role in it too,” I say as I look down at my lap. 

I don’t move as Madara wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest. I grip onto his shirt and breathe in his scent, I couldn’t resist the overflow of emotions that hit me at once and I quietly sob into his chest as he holds me. I knew Madara wasn’t comfortable with affection like this so having him willingly hold me was something I would enjoy while it lasted. I wanted to feel loved as more than just a slave by him. 

Madara kisses my head and whispers in my ear, “Ryuko Momochi, I release you from your duties as my slave,” He says softly as he holds me.   
I feel the rush of energy as the seal that bound me as Madara’s slave broke and I regained my freedom as a human being. I look up at Madara with tears still fresh in my eyes, “I don’t want to be free, I don’t remember what it was like to be a normal person, please don’t make me go back to a normal life,” I beg catching Madara off guard. 

“Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted? Freedom?” He asks 

I shake my head no, “I’ve always just wanted you, maybe in my first year or so I wanted freedom, but I adjusted. I fell in love with you, with this life, and I didn’t want to leave it anymore. Sure having Kiba here made me realize what I was missing out on out there but I don’t care anymore. I want to stay here,” I say louder as my throat heals. 

Madara looks at me for a bit as if processing what I told him before kissing me hard and deep. I wrap my arms around him and kiss back as I hold onto him. I knew where this would be going but I was healed and for once, this would just be casual sex. Not a distraction, not a scene, nothing but the two of us together and I don’t think he realizes how much this meant to me. I love Madara Uchiha. I loved Kiba Inuzuka.


	10. Ten

I wrap my arms around Madara as he kisses me harder, I could feel the tenseness in his shoulders disappear as we kiss. He still seemed unsure of himself as he moves his hands to my bruised hips and pulls me closer to him. I knew he probably wasn’t one hundred percent comfortable doing this, and that alone made me pull away from him and look up into his eyes. He seems confused until I shake my head, “don’t make yourself do this if you don’t want to,” I say gently as I rub his cheek.

He seemed to relax as the tense feeling in his body completely disappeared. He laid beside me and pulled me close to his body, “it isn’t that I don’t want to Ryuko, I’m just not ready to fully treat you as an equal rather than just a slave,” he said. I smile as I nuzzle into his chest.

“You don’t have to treat me as an equal, I’m okay just being your favorite slave. You don’t have to date me, you don’t have to show that you love me, just prove it when we are alone. I understand that it isn’t easy to suddenly change and I wouldn’t force you too,” I say as I relax with him. 

Madara kisses my head, “thank you,” he whispers into my hair as he holds me. 

“Would it help if I just continue acting as though you own me?” I ask as look up at him. 

Madara thinks about it and nods slowly, “I believe so,” he said. 

I nod and lay my head on his chest, “I want to be able to make you feel comfortable with this, I know this isn’t what you’re used to, and truthfully it isn’t what I’m used to either,” I say as I snuggle into his arms so we can sleep. 

I feel Madara nod and get comfortable, his mind was obviously racing with thoughts as his body refused to relax. I look up at him and see him staring at the ceiling, off in his own little world, only worried about what was happening now. I wish I could keep him this way, relaxed and carefree, but then that wouldn’t be the Madara that I loved. It would be someone else. Someone that I wasn’t used to because this Madara didn’t know the meaning of the world break. I chuckle quietly to myself at that thought which caught Madara’s attention. 

He raised an eyebrow as he stares at me, “what’s so funny, Ryuko?” He asks. 

I shake my head with a small chuckle, “oh nothing, master. Just thinking about how you do not know the meaning of the world break, considering you’d work me dead if I was capable of truly dying,” I say with a light-hearted laugh. 

“Oh? And should this master work you to death now?” He asks as he gets on top of me. 

I smirk knowing that he had thought things through, “should the master wish to, then yes, this slave would love to be worked to death right now,” I say as I lean up and kiss him. 

Madara returns the kiss hungrily as I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders. I’d never felt my master be like this before, in love with someone, and I didn’t want him to feel this way with anyone else ever again. Madara Uchiha is mine. He will be up until the day my kekkei genkai stops working and I finally rest in peace.


	11. Chapter 11

“Fuck! Fuck yes! Please harder!” I scream as Madara grinds into my ass from behind. He obliges my request as he thrusts harder into my prostate and grinds his hips against my ass. My body shudders as he grabs my bound wrists to use as leverage so he can get deeper. 

“Fuck, Ryuko!” Madara groans as he thrusts faster. He spanks my ass with his other hand causing my body to arch in the ropes. 

I cry out in pleasure as the ropes burn my sensitive, sweaty skin, “please master let me cum!” I scream out as I feel my climax coming. Madara grips the base of my cock and presses down hard keeping me from cumming. I cry out in a cry of pain and pleasure as my climax fades. Madara pulls out of my gaping ass and flips me onto my back so I could see him. I was catching my breath when Madara thrusts back into me as hard as he can and places my legs on his shoulders. I arch my back when he finds my prostate and continues to thrust hard and fast against it. 

“Oh god yes, please! Fill me with your cum! Please, Master!” I scream as his cock pulses inside me before releasing his cum against my sensitive prostate. I claw the bed underneath me as my eyes go white with pleasure, but Madara wasn’t done. He leans down, bending my legs back, and kisses me hard. I don’t hesitate to kiss him back and allow his tongue to slip inside my mouth with ease. 

I moan when he cuts the ropes around my wrists and allows me to wrap my arms around him. He digs his nails into my hips, drawing blood, as we kiss with more passion and love. This was the Madara that I knew and that I loved, Kiba left me in my time of need and I would never be able to forgive him for that, but having my master confesses that he loves me, confess that he wants me, is more than enough to remove Kiba from my mind, especially when my master’s cock is pulsating in my ass. I moan into Madara’s mouth as he makes slow and deep thrusts into me, I dig my nails into his back as I hear my master grunt in pleasure. Madara loves causing pain and I’ve always loved him causing me pain, so our relationship only makes sense. Madara breaks our kiss and rests his forehead on my own as I stare up into the beautiful Sharingan eyes.

“Fuck!” I cry out and close my eyes when Madara pushes one nail into the opening of my cock, I drag my nails down his back making him thrust hard into me. I squirm underneath him as he pushes his nail deeper into my slit, “fuck! Fuck yes!” I scream as pleasure tears through my body from my tip. 

“It works,” Madara said grinning, “I’ve been working on a pleasure genjutsu, makes you feel more pleasure than you ever have before, are you ready?” He asks. 

I nod eagerly, “oh god, if this is how it makes me feel then fuck me until I bleed,” I moan shamelessly as he grinds his hips causing shockwaves through me. I moan his name over and over as I grip the bedsheets in my hands and close my eyes from the pleasure. I writhe beneath his touch unable to control the pleasure that was going through me. Madara pulls all the way out before lining up and slamming back into me as hard as he could. 

“Ah, fuck!” I scream out as I grip the sheets harder. 

Madara puts one of his hands around my throat as he thrusts again, “I’m going to cum again inside you, are you ready to cum?” He purrs as he holds my body captive under him. 

“Yes! Yes, fuck, I’m so ready!” I cry out as he squeezes my throat. I groan in both pain and pleasure as he thrusts as deep as he can against my painful prostate and cums his largest load. He moans out my name as my walls constrict around him, milking him for all the cum that I could get. I feel my release explode from my cock as I cry out his name in bliss. He pulls out from inside me to continue cumming on my body as I moan in acceptance. I was Madara’s sex slave, now I am Madara’s slut.


	12. Chapter 12

I look over at my sleeping master, I had never thought that I would be anything other than a mere sex slave to him. I had thought for months that he would use me and throw me away when I was no longer wanted anymore, but that didn’t appear to be the problem anymore. Now the problem is getting him to open to me as much as a partner should, I know this was unfamiliar territory for the dominant Uchiha. I do my best to respect that he’s moving at his pace. I lift my hand to play with a stray piece of his hair, but I think better of it and put my hand down at my side. I had been in a committed relationship, quite a few actually, but I don’t think he has ever been in a good relationship that followed standard relationship practices. I frown at the idea of Madara never letting his guard down and being vulnerable with anyone. 

I jump when Madara rolls over to face me, “what are you doing, Ryuko?” He asks. 

I avert my eyes, so I wasn’t looking in his without permission, “I was thinking, Mad-Master,” I say softly. 

Madara lifts my chin up so I was looking into his eyes, the next thing I knew we were in his own space inside his sharingan, “you do not have to address me as Master, Ryuko. I know what I said, but I trust you to not overstep your boundaries and to use my name when we are alone. Now, what were you thinking about?” He asks as he rubs my cheek. 

I nod in his hand, “you, Madara, I was thinking about you,” I say honestly as I look into his eyes. 

His eyebrow raises in curiosity, “me? What about me?” he asks. 

I bite my lip, “I was thinking about your past and your relationships, I shouldn’t have been, but it occurred to me that you’ve probably never had a relationship in normal terms. You’ve spent your whole life being worshipped, with this dominant and submissive thing, and when you’ve realized that you have feelings for someone on a deeper level you became scared. I don’t want to push you and I do not intend to leave your comfort zone until you allow me to, but that’s what I’ve noticed through a lot of observation,” I say as I look into his eyes. 

Madara seems surprised at what I said, I don’t know if because what I said was true or because he’d never heard me speak like that to him. He didn’t seem to know how to take what I said as he processed it carefully. It made me nervous watching him think about it because he was easy to set off and he was easy to lose. 

Madara looks down at me and his face softens, “I think you’re right, Ryuko. I don’t want to admit it to anyone, not even myself, but I’ve been treated like a king my entire life. It isn’t easy to surrender some of that control to someone who is now considered my equal,” He said as he rubs my cheek. 

I lean my head into his hand, “when you’re ready, I want to try something,” I say gently. Now would be the moment to see how much he really hated losing control, “I am used to being dominated, you are used to dominating, but I want to try switching. I would like to top you,” I say shyly. 

Madara’s body tenses and he freezes in his movements, “you want to top me?” He asks as I nod shyly, he took a deep breath, “truthfully, I’ve been wanting to try switching, I hate the idea of losing control, but I’ve never had the chance to be the receiving one. If anyone is going to do that to me, I would rather it be the one person who knows my quirks, my comfort levels, and how to please me the right way. I want it to be someone I trust and…love. The only one I’ve ever had was you,” He said truthfully as he rests his forehead against mine. 

I look up at him, not knowing what to say, but eventually, I find myself kissing him lovingly. Madara reacts to the kiss the same way as he kisses me a little rougher. I couldn’t believe that Madara Uchiha just gave me the permission I need to dominate him. I would get to enter the virgin ass of none other than the man who has kept me as a slave for the last several years.


End file.
